


Going Home

by Synnerxx



Series: Comment_Fic Fills [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelcest, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Castiel takes Gabriel home.





	Going Home

"Heaven isn't home unless you're there." Castiel says, reaching out a hand to Gabriel.

Gabriel smiles sadly at the outstretched palm and shakes his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't go back."

"Can't or won't?" Castiel asks, hand still held out.

Gabriel pauses, doesn't answer. He doesn't want to go back, doesn't want to see everyone he left behind. Doesn't want to see the blame on Michael's face or the guilt on Lucifer's.

"If Lucifer can come home, so can you, Gabriel." Castiel says, looking at him with those big blue eyes.

"What if I don't want to?" Gabriel snaps, folding his arms in front of his chest.

"You do." Castiel sounds so sure of that fact, like Gabriel couldn't possibly not want to come home.

It's true, Gabriel wants nothing more than to come home and be with his family again, but it's so hard. He's been pretending to be something he's not for so long, muting his Grace, running and hiding from everything that makes him an Archangel. He isn't sure he knows how anymore.

"Please." Castiel whispers to him.

Slowly, hesitantly, Gabriel reaches out and takes Castiel's hand in his. Castiel smiles at him and laces their fingers together and, with a flutter of wings, they're both gone, both going home. Together.


End file.
